


Vor is good

by betherz



Category: friendship - Fandom
Genre: Animation, Anime, Bad English, Boss baby - Freeform, Boss baby good !, Boss baby good?, Burn Victims, Disney animation - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Milk, Multi, Other, Pixar animation, References to animation, Verbal bashing, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betherz/pseuds/betherz
Summary: Tu es gay?





	1. Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this is my first work. English isn't my first language.

Mia is gay  
This is seen when Mia calls herself gay all the time.


	2. Vor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You betcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You betcha

Mia is into vor. this is seen when Mia eats food. Only vor people was ingest


	3. Thicc

Mia is thicc. This is seen what she makes her muthafuccin ass clap 


	4. Autistic

Mia is autistic. This is seen when Mia makes good pictures of art


	5. Mean

Mia is mean. this is seen when Mia insults my favorites teacher Staley.


	6. Mia is dependent

Mia is dependent. This is seen when Mia say "I better get a sugar daddy wence in college"


	7. No ok

Mia is not ok. This is seen when Mia told me "no I'm not ok"


	8. Anti social

Mia is anti social. This is seen when Mia needs help from Therese to ask a teacher a simple question for a assignment in leadership class .


	9. Cool

Mia is cool. This is seen when she wears your sexy librarian glasses. In order to protect her eyes from blue light from her overpriced art monitor.


	10. Artistic

Mia is artistic. This is seen when Mia needs a hand rail in order to go down the stairs.


	11. Weird

Mia is weird. This is seen when Mia cant swallow pills. Like boo just swallow. Almost drowning what?


	12. Ok?

Mia is ok. This is seen when she works and only days I want to die two times in a four hour shift.


	13. Sonic

Mia is sonic. This is known because I have never seen sonic and Mia in the same room together  
Mia also does good sonic impressions and had a creepy memorisation of all sonic songs.


	14. Anti Semitic

Mia hates Jews. This is seen when Mia doesn't like Jews.


	15. Jewish

Mia is Jewish. You may he thinking how can Mia be both Jewish and anti Semitic like the last chapter proclaimed. Well. Mia hates herself. This is seen when Mia continually says " ebola come get me. I am a sinner ready to be quenched with the fires of malformed children when pregnant ladies get ebola. Come of loving savoir. Please help me savoir this thirst." Whith this evidence it is proved that Mia is Jewish.


	16. Ableist

Mia is ableist. This is seen when she insults me for having scoliosis and a speech impediment.


	17. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on this is a ride. Excuse my poor grammar I was homeschooled

Mia is my best friend. This is seen when she will listen to my stupid rants and complaints patiently. Without Mia I would still be a loser in the peer ministry room. Eating lunch with dry personality sami. Open eater Mitchell. Chill dude Caleb. And crazy angelica. You are a perfect match for my shitty sense of humour. And make me feel more sane since your a bigger weeb then me. You deal with me when I'm at my worst (day before period) and at my best (still waiting for my best to show up). I'm so happy we've became friends. I am so thankful I am able to share my highschool experience with you. I want us to stay friends for the rest of our lives. You helped me learn confidence, social skills, and most importantly you helped me learn that I'm not different, I fit in with you. I love you. And hopefully we can stay best friends. Hoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this was a ride.


	18. Harmful

Mia is hurtful. This is seen what Mia high fives me and it hurts. Mia doesn't apologise cause she doesn't believe she did anything wrong. This is why Mia is hurtful.


	19. Stubborn

Miss is stubborn. This is seen when Mia got in a tissy fit because she didn't get to get Ife cream because two people she didn't like were already in line for ice cream. Never wanted to murder you more than then. Fuck your ice cream.


	20. Bad at jokes

Mia is bad at jokes.this is seen when she utterly failed to explain whats up dog joke to Cora.


	21. Gross

This is seen when Mia tells me to "pop my pussy". I'm don't want to even hear those words but mia rapes my ears.


	22. Illiterate

Mia is illiterate. This Is seem when Mia doesn't read. And when she does its to slow for everyone involved.pickup a book Mia.


	23. Hayiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think?

Mia is so gay  
I don't appreciate   
Our friendship dead


	24. Bully

Mia is a bully.this is seen what she repeatedly calls fatman™️ An asshole


	25. Untitled

Mia wakes up. Refreshed from a good, early night asleep . SIKE you thought Mia falls asleep at a reasonable time? Nahhhhhhhh 3am or nothing


	26. Weeb

Mia is a week. This is seen when she forced me to watch my hero academia compared to my car superior show anon, a Sims 3 YouTube series following a life of a girl names Chelsea. It follows her from high school to middle age married. It has lots of turns and twists that keep the viewer engaged with the show. My favorite plot twist is when she runs over Kyle, her second love interest/football player, this doesn't affect the story at all basically other then some unresolved anger. But it does not jeopardise his football career at all. Instead his future career is actually in football. 

Another interesting plot twist is how Chelsea and her husband (watch it if you want to know who she ends up marrying) daughter turns out to be a lesbian. Who would have thought that could happen. And end up dating a girl! Wow this show has great diversity and is the perfect show to watch during family night! 20/10 please watch it's so good.


	27. Italian

Mia is Italian. This is proven when Mia calls her toes Italian toes. Not only is this disrespectful but also a contributor to foot fetishes which I am not for. Another proof is that Mia calls herself hightalian. Like she's some sort of high class individual. Like no honey just because you have uggs doesn't make you rich. Another proof is that Mia calls people wop which is a derogatory term for Italians. Mia says it's basically the Italian version of 'nibba', sure honey whatever makes you sleep at night. The biggest proof is Mia's favorites character in haitalia was Italy cause she's a nationalism piece of shit.


	28. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall can do some wacky shit

Mia is cool.  Refer below

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Kleptomaniac

Mia is a kleptomaniac. this is seen when Mia unnecessarily steals things such as my platonic heart.


	30. Delinquent

Mia is a delinquent. This is seen when Mia refuses to read books for English class. Another reason Mia is a delinquent is her coming to school late everyday. Either right before the bell or on the bell. Refusing t hang with her chill friends,me. Hopefully in college Mia won't be so rude to her studies.


	31. Prude

Mia is a prude. This is seen when Mia is physically revolted when I tell her about natural things that my body goes through. Such as when I told her about poop I had and she replied with "we gross Liz woman don't poop".


	32. Fake

Mia is fake. this is seen when Mia uses her 'costumer' voice while at work. What are you trying to hide? Are you degrading the costumers? How dare you use a different voice for me biythc.


	33. Suicidal

Mia is suicidal. This is seen when I do not like the chibi art style. And when looking at Mia scrolling through her phone I said "I do not like that art" when viewing a chibi photo. Unbeknownst to me Mia drew it. Mia took away way out of port portion is said "I die now old enough" she is now dead.


	34. Ungrateful

Mia is ungrateful this is seen when I want to show Mia a magic trick. I ask Mia to get me a spoon so I could better preform my magic trick. When I displayed that my magic trick was in fact the miracle our human bodies have to preform in order to digest food. Mia said it wasn't magic and try was a stupid trick and " I got you the spoon to preform a magic trick not watching you eat a pudding cup".


	35. Poophobic

When I tell Mia my secrets she does not appreciate. This is seen when I tell Mia that in a few years time there won't be enough traction for my feces while they are in my bowels. I used the metaphor that my bowels were a laundry shoot. You put clothes in and they leave at a lower floor. Much like my bowels would react. You eat food and release that food at a lower level (ass) in a matter of seconds. When I told Mia my struggles and self consciousness of my above situation Mia said if I ever made eye contact with her she would put me in citizens arrest. Mia would go as far as being in shit teir with fatty man 2000 in order to not accociate with me. Well Mia now everyone you shared this non fiction literature with now knows your poophobic and a mean person. Wear red to school tomorrow cuck.


	36. Author note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating as often as normal. It's been a hectic while. All five of my kids got cancer and had to be treated, I got the flu. My disabled husband got more disabled. My grandmother called me a skinny cocksucking whore because I could make my ass clap. My grandad died in Nam. It's been very hectic, I'll try to start updating more but it might still be slow do to my third midget child getting cancer again on her third tit. I'll update when I can, but no promises.


	37. Sexist

Mia is sexist. This is seen when she would not let her mother (a woman) eat any of her Gummie worms. Saying they were for her brother (a man). Mia refused to give her mother (woman) a treat she deserved and instead have it to a man. If this isn't a display of sexism to you then you beat your wife.


	38. Butts

Y'all be like hey Liz if you love Mia so much why don't you live common law with her. Well you see, the way Mia is makes me want to vomit. She can't cook a roast beef meal in five house. If you can't do that then how are you useful, like I laugh in the face of untrained women. Back in the olden days if you were a woman and didn't know how to cook a whole roast beef in under three hours, you were gonna get fed to the wolves. Doesn't matter if you had children to look after, you need to get that meat cooked. You think women had it hard in those days. Men had it harder, working on the fields. Fighting bandits that would kill their livestock and rob their fields. Getting fucked in the ass. Gun draws being s daily thing. Sickness ransacking his immune system. Women these days have it easy, and have no right to complain...mia.


	39. karmas a bitch

Authors note  
lol like at prom party i got real drunk and mia had to basically baby sit me the entire night, and she kept manhandling my backpack not allowing me to travel the course i wanted to travel. Well i got shitfaced and dont feel shit the next day, and mia got bad hangove, carma bitch boi


	40. Lol wtf

So like my friend group is kinds in shit with the administration at school because a dude made a joke about school shooting six weeks ago. Anyway Mias gay


	41. Jesus christ

It's so surreal for me like I'm done exams Monday and I'll officially be done highschool and I'm not ready, I haven't been viewing my self as a grade 12 dude till like two months ago and now I'm going into college. Like wtf. And I'm not gonna see Mia everyday and it's gonna mess with my libido


	42. Mythological creature

If Mia was a mythological creature she would be a mermaid.


End file.
